


Avatar Korra: Cougar Bender

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cougars, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Other, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Avatar Korra loves two things: Bringing balance to the world and fucking hot older women with her big futa cock. And since the world is already in balance...Join Avatar Korra as she fucks some of her world's loveliest older ladies!





	Avatar Korra: Cougar Bender

Avatar Korra: Cougar Bender  
-by Drace Domino

“And here, I used to be intimidated by you.” Korra smirked, just as she drove her cock down to the hilt. Once it was there she allowed her hands to pass up and over Lin Beifong’s shoulders, tightening against them and squeezing firmly to remind the police chief who was boss. With that same cocky smirk playing on her features she rolled her hips from side to side, delighting in how the pussy of the uptight older woman gripped along her shaft. “Who would’ve guessed all I had to do to earn your trust was bend you over your desk?”

“Y...You...you think it was that simple?” Lin just grunted, and took a long, deep breath as she braced herself. Korra was thick; enormously so, and she could feel her pussy well stretched by the Avatar’s dark skinned member. She had to bend forward with her legs spread wide to accommodate it, and still it almost felt like it wouldn’t completely fit. Despite her position and the fact that she was ready for even more of Korra’s cock, Lin continued to be as stubborn and resilient as ever. “You wouldn’t be inside me if you hadn’t done so much for my family.”

“Good thing I do plenty for your family.” Korra teased right back, her hands locking in even harder on Lin’s shoulders. “The Beifong sisters...two of-” Thrust. “-my best-” Thrust. “-fucks.”

Lin merely blushed tremendously, but she didn’t protest. How could she? Ever since Avatar Korra had started making her desires known, neither herself nor Suyin had managed to stay away from her. There was something about the dark skinned young woman; so brash and headstrong, so determined and stubborn, that it made them simply melt. It didn’t matter that they were both well past double Avatar Korra’s age, and it didn’t matter that Lin had a professional career while Suyin had a large family, they were both just as eager to let the Avatar fuck them when she dropped by. Right in that very moment Lin was fiercely gripping the edges of her desk, papers dancing and clattering from the top as it was forced back and forth thanks to Korra’s thrusts. Her own tight pussy; ignored for so long by any cock, was now receiving one of the most envied in the entire stretch of Republic City.

She was envious of Pema anymore; she had someone much better around to fuck her...even if Korra’s personality still had a bit to be desired.

“That’s it, Chief...take it. Don’t be afraid to make noise!” Korra giggled at that, letting her lap slap forward hard and fast against the older woman’s rear. She knew damn well that loud was the last thing Lin could be; it was the middle of the day and the only thing that separated them from the rest of the precinct was a thin piece of glass and a set of blinds. If any of her officers knew just what a slut she was for the Avatar, they--well, they’d probably be impressed, some of them, but it would still be a blow to her credibility. Despite that, Avatar Korra never made it easy for her. While the thrusts continued and her throbbing cock kept plunging the depths of Suyin Beifong’s cunt, Korra couldn’t help but push the other woman even further. “...Suyin makes plenty of noise when I fuck her.”

Lin always tightened when she mentioned her sister, and that afternoon was no damn different. A shudder of pleasure ran through both women as they pictured just that very image; an image of Korra fucking Suyin in much the same position. Lin wasn’t proud of the lust she felt as it flew threw her mind, nor was she proud of how her pussy seemed to desperately ache even hotter at the idea. She simply braced her hands against the table a little harder, and as she bit down on her bottom lip she trembled in a violent orgasm. It was a matter of tense and twitching muscles, but somehow she managed to avoid calling out and making to much noise. Even when Korra found her own climax Lin had somehow stayed quiet, even as that thick prick throbbed inside of her and Korra hilted deep within.

That prick went in all the way down, and at her deepest core Lin could feel the Avatar filling her. Those slow squirts of cum, so familiar and warm, rushed through her valley and filled her walls with a wonderful glaze she could enjoy for some time. When Korra pulled out of her pussy Lin was quick to reach down and pull her panties back up; not because she was ashamed-well, she was a bit-but mostly because she didn’t want to give Korra’s cum a chance to escape. She’d much rather keep it inside of her tender cunt, a reminder of the Avatar’s visit.

“Well...that will be all, Avatar Korra.” Lin finally murmured as she stood up on trembling legs, pulling her pants back up and fastening them against her waist again. Korra was already lounging back in Lin Beifong’s chair, wearing nothing more than her light blue tank top and a self-satisfied smile. She was stroking her cock; still wet from Lin’s pussy and her own cum, and the chief of police had to force herself to look to the young woman and not her impressive member. “You can...you can get your pants back on and leave now.”

“Hmm. Maybe in a bit.” Korra beamed, and looked over Lin’s figure. So built on authority and strength, such a figure of determination and power within Republic City. Lin was the model citizen and peacekeeper, she was an underappreciated hero of so many people. And there was nothing Korra liked more than to see her on her knees. “But first, how about you clean my cock off?”

Lin Beifong blushed, but she swiftly started to kneel. If it wouldn’t have been for all of the heroic things Korra had done, she would’ve never fucked her to begin with...and if it wasn’t for the fact Korra was so damned good at it, she wouldn’t be so eager to drop to her knees. How things had unfolded; however, let Lin know that she was doing the right thing. As she brought herself down and wrapped her hand around Korra’s well-slickened cock, she leaned in to begin gently sucking it. Her eyes dashed towards Korra’s and the Avatar gave that same cocky smile, just as her hand dropped into Lin’s hair.

“That’s a good slut.” She teased Lin, relishing in her blush. “...suck it just like Suyin does.”  
Lin, with that tremendous blush practically burning her face, did exactly as she was told. As the chief of police she typically didn’t have to take orders...except for the ones that made her cum.

\--

The cocky and arrogant style that Korra carried herself with when she was in Lin’s presence wasn’t for herself; it was for Lin. There was something about their dynamic that made the police chief relish Korra at her most arrogant, something about it that made the sex hotter and stickier and altogether thrilling. They had tried in the past to take that dynamic out of the bedroom and it hadn’t quite clicked; Korra and Lin would never be sensitive lovers. They would be rivals, they would snip at each other, and they would fuck within that glorious space between irritation, anger, and intense arousal.

But such an attitude wasn’t for everyone, and showcasing just how different the two sisters were, Suyin was another creature altogether. It was just a week later that Korra was in Zaofu visiting the matriarch and her family, and on the night of her first day there Korra and Suyin had managed to find some time together. It was a well known thing throughout the family that Suyin and the Avatar were...close, and their privacy was left uninterrupted as Suyin visited the guest quarters. It was a good thing; too, for the passion the two women had was not to be spoiled by one of her many offspring interrupting.

“Su, it’s...it’s so good, Su…” Korra whispered, appreciatively clawing her fingers down Suyin’s back. “Right there, I can’t...I can’t even imagine how you got this good…” Every word she said made the older woman blush, but unlike Lin’s shame-based delight the exchange between Korra and Suyin was far more intimate. After all, Suyin was a family woman, she couldn’t be swayed by mere lust! That evening in the bedroom the two women were stark naked, and as Korra sat on the bed Suyin was mounting her lap. Both women were sitting upright and it brought their naked chests and stomachs together, and keeping them locked in close was the powerful arms of the Avatar. While they teased their fingers down each other’s backs their motions were slow and gradual, grinding against each other with a measured pace as Korra’s member pierced deep into the older woman. Suyin, with her mind spinning and her excitement building, caressed her hands down Korra’s impressive arms and worked a line of kisses over the Avatar’s throat and shoulders.

“It makes me so happy when you visit, Korra.” She whispered, grinding forward and letting her full, tight folds engulf the other girl’s shaft. Suyin was almost uncomfortably tight thanks to her generally small and slender size, but the key word was indeed almost. Any tighter and it would’ve been a struggle for Korra’s member to squeeze inside, but as it was she was a perfect fit. Well...perhaps a little too big, but only in the way that made Suyin stretch her boundaries and forced Korra to endure the most delightful pressure. As their sweat licked bodies continued to grind against each other the older woman found her kisses travel back up to Korra’s lips, and there she found her friend’s mouth to share a wet and intimate moment, tongues battering together while their pleasure continued.

Suyin was no stranger to Korra and her many older women across the world, and though their lovemaking was the steady pace of friends with a deep emotional bond, she held nothing against Korra’s adventures. No matter which woman she desired Suyin knew Korra could have her, and she was simply thankful for the time she could enjoy with her. As she kissed the Avatar deeper and deeper her hands slid up into her hair, tugging and pulling at the locks while her hips started to speed up. Soon Korra’s hands had lowered; gripping against her wonderfully tight and firm little rump, and the women knew that their moment was upon them.

Well, one of what was already many. In the hour before that thrilling climax Korra had already spent time servicing her older lover with her lips, licking and suckling at one of her favorite pussies until Suyin couldn’t hold back. Only once Suyin was sensitive and raw from a thrashing orgasm did Korra slide inside, and now she was finally ready for her deposit. As the Avatar clutched tighter to the head of the family in Zaofu both women’s lips parted, slipping away from one another as they were taken over by a surge of gasping and shuddering. The tension, the squirting, the warmth...soon they were resting once more though breathing considerably heavier, with Korra’s lap marked with Suyin’s squirt and Suyin’s slit filled with the younger woman’s essence. It would be the first of many that night, and Suyin was practically glowing as she combed her fingers through her young lover’s hair.

“...it’s always so wonderful with you.” She murmured, and nipped at Korra’s lips for a moment. “Should we go again?” Korra, with a lazy but charming smile pressing against her features, simply gazed at her dear friend Suyin and nodded.

“Let’s.” She murmured, and started to lift herself up from her place on the bed. “But let’s head to the balcony; the stars are out.”

It was a romantic evening with Suyin Beifong, just as so many of them were. The older woman filled an important role in Korra’s life, just as her sister did. And soon, Suyin’s cries of pleasure would carry across the edge of their city, alerting anyone down below at such a late our that their leader was well-satisfied and happy.

For that evening, she was with someone that could please her in ways nobody else ever had.

\--

Usually after a night with Suyin, the older woman tried to hook Korra up with Opal. It was a bit of a devious ploy; trying to anchor the Avatar to her daughter as a means of keeping her in town. And while Opal was undeniably cute and one of the sweetest girls Avatar Korra had ever met, she wasn’t...well...she wasn’t Korra’s type. Let Asami have the young ladies; those were always her thing. Asami had already taught Opal all the things girls could do with other girls, not to mention Korra’s own cousin Eska, whom Asami had brought out of her shell. Hell, she had already confided in Korra that she was counting down the days until Jinora’s eighteenth birthday, and already had a special surprise for her.

Asami liked girls her own age...and that was fine for the industrialist. But Korra? Korra had always preferred ladies with experience. Ladies with maturity. And if they were already in a relationship together? It made it all the easier for the Avatar to slide her cock in between their lips.

Firelord Izumi and Kya had gotten married just a year ago, acting on an old relationship they had when they were both teenagers. They hadn’t “found” one another again until after all the fighting finally subsided, but now that they had their love had been an inspiration for the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation alike. You were never too old to find love, even if it wasn’t conventional! They were united lovers, children of Avatar Aang and his dear friend Zuko, and their love was the cutest, sweetest story told by teenagers that hoped of finding the same thing.

And at that moment, they were desperately kissing around a mouthful of Korra cock. Both women were blushing tremendously as they did so - the Avatar had a way of making older women blush - and while they worked each woman made sure they had at least one hand on the Avatar. Kya’s delicate touch was gripping her heavy brown sack while Izumi’s more precise hand was around her shaft, keeping it balanced and steady and stopping it from twitching while they worked. The two older women were kissing each other with a passion that seemed to grow as the seconds passed, slurping and licking and sharing their spit amidst a throbbing head with a leaking bit of precum. As Korra gazed down at the two, she couldn’t help but beam.

“It sure is nice of you to let me join, ladies.” She murmured, her member throbbing in their shared, mature grip. “I know what you have is pretty special, I appreciate the trust.”

“It’s fun for us, too, Korra.” Kya purred, pulling her lips away from the Avatar’s shaft. Ribbons of spit connected her mouth to Korra’s length, not to mention Izumi’s own lips, and they bounced back and forth while Kya spoke. “I can’t tell you how sexy I find it when you’re filling my wife up. And when I get to sneak in there and clean her up…” She giggled a bit, and looked over at the blushing Firelord. Izumi’s glasses were smeared with spit, but it was clear she was trying to avert her eyes from the slightly embarrassing conversation. “Well, Izumi’s pussy tastes wonderful no matter what. But you’re just icing on the cake, as it were!”

Korra merely laughed at that with a delightful smile, and continued to relax in her comfortable chair. Well...throne. For it was in the Firelord’s chambers, right there on the throne where Ozai once sat, that she allowed his granddaughter and her wife to suck her impressive Avatar cock. Izumi and Kya were hungry older women when it came for sex; possibly even more so than Lin’s ravenous desires, and the two could be surprisingly naughty. They liked watching each other get fucked, they enjoyed cleaning the other’s holes out of cum, and on more than one occasion they had joined Korra in fucking their respective wife using a strap on.

Once they had even taken the Avatar by surprise, as Kya eased into her ass while Korra was distracted by fucking Izumi. It was...more thrilling than the Avatar had wanted to admit. She had to keep these cougars in line!

“You’re almost there.” Izumi murmured, licking her lips while she and Kya continued. She was always analytical and patient, always able to tell even before Korra herself could. She looked to Kya and the two shared a quick nod, moving in close to press their mouths in a fierce seal around Korra’s length. “Let’s get her there, my beloved. Then we can retire to the bedchambers.”

“Sounds good to me!” Kya giggled, her mind already spinning with possibilities. Korra was left frozen in place, pleasure overwhelming her beyond all measure while the two older women turned up their attentions to her. They were both kissing, suckling, slobbering on her tip, both were jerking her shaft quicker and quicker, and each of them were allowing warm, tempting breath to pass down her length and across her well-slickened shaft. Serviced by the two oldest women she had the pleasure of fucking, Avatar Korra couldn’t possibly hold back. She clenched the sides of the throne and her cock erupted in a powerful spasm, releasing spurt after spurt of cum that she was almost positive would make a mess of the throne.

It would’ve made that mess as well; if it wasn’t for the hunger of the two women on their knees. Kya and Izumi were madly in love and had impeccable teamwork, shifting back and forth with their mouths to make sure no one woman had more than she could swallow. While Korra’s cock drained into their mouths they made sure not a drop was wasted, at least until the very end. With Korra’s length going a little limp - at least for now - both Izumi and Kya looked up at the Avatar and opened wide their mouths. Each one was filled nearly to the brim with cum, each a pool of white with a tiny pink tongue swirling within it.

“You...You two…” Korra whimpered, happy but already twitching in exhausted delight. “You rehearse this, or-ohhh Spirits, you’re...wow.”

Even Avatar Korra, whose cock had been in damn near every sexy older woman she had ever met, was left stunned as Kya and Izumi began to kiss each other. It was wet, thick, intense...cum slipping past their lips and drooling down their chins, only to be licked back up again. The two women were already a bit of a mess with spit marking their cheeks and sweat against their brow, but now as they messily made out with the Avatar’s cum it was intensified further. Korra, staring ahead with a slack jawed expression, could only whimper as her cock started to twitch eagerly back to life.

Kya and Izumi might have been married, but they had absolutely no problem in celebrating that love with a big old mouthful of cum, provided by a woman desperately younger than them. Older women loved Avatar Korra and her impressive, dark skinned cock...and she certainly loved older women. Before long she’d be taking both Kya and Izumi by the hands upstairs, ready to fuck and enjoy them well into the evening. For the moment; however, she merely watched the two as they kissed and showed their love for one another, all swirling with a mouthful of her own flavorful cream.

Being the Avatar was an honor, a responsibility, and a sometimes difficult mantle to wear. Fucking all these beautiful older women made it worthwhile ten times over.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss writing Korra stories. :) Thanks for reading this one!
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
